


Ticking Off The Minutes

by akamine_chan



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew, same as everyone else, that every moment counted, that the longer the hostages were in the hands of the subject, the smaller their chance of survival became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Off The Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Prompt: exchange, crip
> 
> Also available as a [podfic](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/ticking-off-minutes) performed by the lovely podfic_lover.

"He came into the courthouse, with a gun, looking for you and you have no idea who he is?"

Special Prosecutor Dan Cheznik looked at him, shaking his head. "It could be anyone. Do you remember every bad guy you've arrested?"

Wordy didn't appreciate his attitude.

In the back of his head, there was a clock ticking off the minutes, a loud _tock_ as another one slipped by. He knew, same as everyone else, that every moment counted, that the longer the hostages were in the hands of the subject, the smaller their chance of survival became.

Taking a deep breath, Wordy tried to calm the pounding of his heart. He had an urge to throw Dan Cheznik up against a wall and shake some answers out of him.

No matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind kept circling back to _the hostages_. He had to think of them in that way, impersonal, distant. If he gave them names, gave them faces, he wouldn't be able to do his job. If he thought about _Ed_—

He wrenched his mind away from that path. He would not think about that. Could not think about that. He needed to concentrate, pay attention. Dan Cheznik had the answers, he was sure of it. Wordy just had to figure out how to get them out of him.

He was calm, collected, reasonable.

Panicking, scared people always responded to him because of that. He just had to ask the right questions. Had to find the right questions to ask.

Otherwise, this was going to destroy his family.

"Let's start over..."

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ticking Off The Minutes [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912280) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
